


50 dates to fall in love.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Some Tattoos... [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori go on fifty dates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 dates to fall in love.

If there was anything Dwalin disliked more than wedding's and people who were stricken with the wedding fever, it was dating. He had never been the master of socialising as it was but on a date if he didn't say anything his date they would think him incredibly strange or enjoy it because it gave them more time to talk about themselves, Dwalin hated both scenarios. Balin was more of type to go on a date, he was very talkative and not in the least bit shy, Dwalin was the complete opposite he was more like king of the one night stands, quite an awful title but a true one at least. Dwalin never got nervous when he went out on dates because it usually ended one of two ways, a willing bedmate for the night or a slap across the face and a threat to never call them, which Dwalin heeded might he add, but today was different, today he was a nervous wreck.

 

Dwalin fiddled with the watch bound around his wrist, checking the time briefly before sighing and sinking into the leather booth seat, he and Ori had talked on the phone and messaged each other constantly for the last three months since Bofur's and Nori's wedding and had decided it would be good to meet up again, Dwalin had picked the place and Ori had picked the time, being sure that it was suitable for the both of them. However, Dwalin was slowly descending into a state of panic, Ori had not shown up yet and he was seventeen minutes late, which was nothing to Dwalin on any other date but this was not like any other date,because  he had never felt this way about anyone he went on a date with before. He had arranged and rearranged the little packets of ketchup and mustard, inspected the knots in the wooden table, waved off any of the waiters that approached, and drew small patterns in the condensation on the window at his right. There had to be a reason Ori was late, they had kissed, so it must have meant something, right?

 

 

 

Dwalin checked his phone quickly, the screen blank and showing that Ori had not messaged him, the large man placed the phone back on the table and fiddled with the silver ring he wore around his middle finger, a nervous habit he had for a long time. His nervous twiddling increased as the bell on the front door jingled but he didn't have the nerve to look back and see that it wasn't Ori because that would make him even more worried, but then he felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked to his left to see Ori smiling at him apologetically.

 

"Sorry I'm late, work was a nightmare." Ori stated before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Dwalin's bearded cheek before sitting opposite the large man with a small smile on his lips.

 

"Yer late?" Dwalin feigned surprise before looking up at the black rimmed clock on the wall of the pub and hummed slightly. "I hand't even noticed, I haven't been sat here very long myself."

 

Which was a complete lie as Dwalin had got to the bar twenty minutes early so he could find a good table and order himself a drink of courage. Ori breathed a sigh of relief, his hand pressing to the centre of his chest, believing the small lie Dwalin had just told.

 

"That's a relief, I thought you would get tired of waiting." Ori confessed and Dwalin shook his head slowly.

 

"I would never get tired of waiting for ye' Ori." Dwalin stated and the small man's smiled widened as his cheeks flushed brightly, but the large man was clueless and didn't know if it was from his charm or from the warm, dry air of the pub.

 

"Have you ordered anything yet?" Ori asked as he picked up a floppy menu from the holder at the table, reading over the small print and hiding his face as his blush failed to fade.

 

"No, I was waiting for ye' to arrive." Dwalin stated as he watched the crop of auburn locks behind the menu move freely.

 

"Well, aren't you noble." Ori teased with a small giggled and even Dwalin broke into a small smile.

 

"Aye, I am." Dwalin replied finding warmth swirl in his chest as the small man laughed gently behind the menu, the large man wondered briefly if he should turn on more of the charm instead continuing this light conversation and teasing, he came to the conclusion a few moments later that it would be better to keep things as they were.

 

However, that didn't stop Ori, after the waiter took their orders and removed the menus from the table, from slipping his hand across the table as Dwalin talked aimlessly and placed his hand over the larger mans, his thumb rubbing over the back of the larger mans hand gently as he continued to speak, Dwalin stopped his rambling instantly and felt reassured by the gentle touch, in return he slowly turned his hand around and ran his calloused fingertips over Ori's soft palm, smiling as he did. They sat like that for a long time until the waiter returned with their large plates of food, wishing them a good dinner before disappearing again, Ori's hand slid back to his side of the table then and Dwalin found he missed the comforting weight on his hand, but then Ori spoke softly as they ate, Dwalin not caring that his food went cold every moment as they talked.

 

When the night ended Dwalin insisted on paying, even though Ori protested, and slapped his credit card down on the table first, Ori promising to pay for the second date as he did, which made Dwalin smile as he thought of the next date with the small man.

 

They stepped outside when everything was paid for and walked, hands linked together by the fingers as they walked. Even though Dwalin's car was in the opposite direction he had thought it best to walk Ori to the bus stop, as it was dark and the part of town they were in was certainly not the best.

 

It ended well, to say the least, as when they reached the empty bus stop Ori turned on his heel and pulled Dwalin down to press their lips together intensely, Dwalin's hands finding the small man's hips instantly. The small man hummed slightly and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck as they deepened the kiss. Unfortunately it was not to last as Ori broke the kiss when he heard the bus pulling down the road, Dwalin was not discouraged however and began working his lips down Ori's neck that was hidden slightly by his overly large scarf.

 

"Dwalin, I need to go." Ori breathed and the large man nodded mainly to himself before pulling himself away from Ori's neck, the small man was smiling up at him dreamily and Dwalin replicated it slightly on his own face as Ori whispered a sweet. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight." Dwalin replied before pressing their lips together again, the bus arrived at their sides then and the large man was the one to break the kiss this time before he watched the small man hop onto the bus and wave shyly at him as he got his ticket, Dwalin waved shyly and the doors snapped shut in front of him, leaving the large man to sigh, his lips still tingling as he began walking back towards the car park.

 

Maybe this whole dating thing wasn't a bad idea after all, and he would definitely liked to do it again, but not with just anyone, with Ori, with his Ori.

 

\--Two and a half months later--

 

Dwalin stepped into the flat belonging to Ori and Nori, the small man had left him  a text saying to walk straight in as he was still getting ready so when the large man pulled up outside the small apartment he was pleased to find the door was unlocked, he stepped inside and toed off his boots out of respect for the brothers home before walking down then slim hall. By the gods he wished he hand't.

 

Before Dwalin even stepped into the living room he heard it, the squeaking of sofa springs and the moaning of a couple, he peeked around the corner and saw the back of the sofa that framed Bofur bouncing avidly, his mouth open wide to release breathless cries and his head tilted back to reveal his love bitten throat. Dwalin gagged.

 

"What the hell is going on in here!" Dwalin barked, throwing a thick arm over his eyes to shield his permanently scarred eyes and fumbled for a light switch, he heard startled shouts as the lights flicked on and raised his arm back over his eyes to see Bofur's shocked face and Nori looking smugly over the back of the sofa, Bofur's usual hat sitting tilted on the smug looking mans head.

  
"Sorry, I didn't order any strippers, please come back later." Nori joked before pulling Bofur down with him as he slunk back onto the sofa, the pair disappearing behind the thick leather again.

 

"I-uh-oh Jesus- Where's Ori?" Dwalin asked as he blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid his eyes of what he had just witnessed, Nori's hand raised above the back of the sofa and flicked his wrist to point down a hall on Dwalin's right, the large man grunted in thanks before quickly running down the hall, bursting through the first door he found and breathing in relief as he found Ori sat on a large bed in the centre of the room, fixing and brushing his wet hair into place.

 

"Dwalin, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ori said as he placed his comb down and looked worriedly at the large man's pale face.

 

"Ye could call it that, ye could also call it me walking in on yer brother shagging his husband on the sofa." Dwalin replied and Ori let out a long suffering sigh.

 

"Are they at it again?" Ori asked exasperated and Dwalin furrowed his brow at him in confusion.

 

  
_Again?_   _ **Again?**_   _Does that mean this happens regularly?_ Dwalin didn't want to know come to think of it.

 

"I'm sorry about them," Ori said as he placed his hand against Dwalin's arm and smiled at him gently before leaning up to kiss the larger man on the corner of his lip. "I'll be right back."

 

Ori then strutted into his ensuite bathroom as Dwalin sat on the large soft bed, before Ori reappeared carrying a large jug of water, judging by the liquid that was sloshing over the side, the small man smiled at him sweetly before walking out of the bedroom, a few moments later Dwalin heard a loud slap of water meeting flesh followed by a pair of shrill cries.

 

"Nori, I told you two had to leave for the night!" Ori's voice shouted and Dwalin chuckled at the amount of courage the small unsuspecting man had, the little man who wore knitted jumpers and scarves had the gall to pour freezing water over his brother who was avidly banging on the sofa.

 

"No, you didn't! And you said you wouldn't do that again!" 

 

_Again with the again_ , Dwalin thought with a cringe.

 

"Yes he did, dear heart," Bofur's voice came in now, obviously annoyed at his husband. "We said we would go to the cinema, remember?"

 

"That was tonight?!" Came Nori's annoyed voice. "I thought that was on Saturday!"

 

"It is Saturday!" Bofur and Ori's voice came as a reply and it was silent for a moment before Nori huffed in annoyance.

 

"I don't know why you need the whole flat to yourself for the evening anyway..." Nori said and after a long pause he cried out. "Your not planning on letting him shag you in the kitchen are you?! My pop tarts are in there!"

 

Dwalin flushed brightly and couldn't help himself as he chuckled at the incredibly startled tone in the elder brothers voice before he heard Ori's gentle voice again.

 

"What I do in the evening is none of your business Nori, but don't worry your pop tarts are safe." Ori reassured and the relieved sigh that followed was enough to make Dwalin start laughing again.

 

This went on for quite some time until Bofur was able to convince Nori to get dressed and go with him to the cinema, even though the convincing came with a promise of a back row blowjob, Dwalin swore he had never heard anyone get up and dressed as quickly as Nori did in that moment, the door slamming a few moments later and the small man appearing in the bedroom doorway with a shy smile on his lips as he fiddled with his auburn hair.

 

"Sorry about all that, my brother takes a little time to convince." Ori sighed as he placed the jug down inside his room.

 

"It's fine, but I can assure ye that I am most definitely going to eat his pop tarts." Dwalin joked and Ori giggled before extending his hand to Dwalin, which the man took as he got off the bed and walked stiffly over to the small man, the small man then led him into the dimly lit kitchen, which was glowing lowly with a few candles set in the middle of the table, Ori sat him down at the rounded table before turning and pouring himself and the large man a glass of wine.

 

"What's the plan for tonight then? Ye got me over here, I'm assuming it wasn't so ye could have yer way with me." Dwalin chuckled and the small man snorted slightly into the back of his hand before pressing the wine glass to his lips and taking a sip.

 

"No, not yet anyway." Ori stated before passing Dwalin a glass of rich red wine. "I was going to cook us dinner."

 

"Ye can cook?" Dwalin questioned and the small man nodded. "Well, ye are full of surprises aren't ye?"

 

"You have no idea." Ori said with a cheeky wink before turning around and placing his wine of glass at his side and Dwalin smirked before taking a large chug of wine, looking up and down the back of the small man as he did.

 

"What are ye going to be cooking then, little chef?" Dwalin asked as he ran his finger around the circular base of the glass and Ori walked toward the fridge to gather the ingredients he needed, reappearing a moment later from begin the fridges door with plump looking chicken breasts and an armful of vegetables.

 

"My brothers famous chicken stir fry." Ori stated with a raised chin and Dwalin smiled brightly before sitting further back in his chair and watching as the small man turned on the gas hobs.

 

It wasn't long until the sun began to set and Ori finally finished cooking the food in the hot pan and drained the rice from the boiling water, plating the meal up and placing one plate in front of Dwalin and one in his own spot before sitting and refilling Dwalin's glass back up to the rim.

 

"Are ye trying to get me drunk?" Dwalin teased and Ori didn't reply, only smiled like he was holding a secret and began tucking into his meal.

 

The meal didn't last long as both were very hungry, they only stopped occasionally to talk or when Dwalin stretched his hand across the table and took Ori's own smooth hand like the small man did on their first date, the small man blushing brightly when he did. Then came dessert, strawberries with whipped cream and thick dipping chocolate, Dwalin moved his chair closer to the small man as they ate and soon enough they were feeding each other and giggling when they got cream on their noses which the other licked off or chocolate on the corner of their mouths that the other would kiss away gently.

 

The pair were kissing passionately after the teasing became too much, the dessert laid forgotten in the centre of the table and Ori was sat in the larger man's lap as they kissed, but from either point of view it ended far too quickly when the light of the kitchen lights flashed on and off rapidly.

 

"Alright, break it up, only me and Bofur are allowed to bang on that table." Nori's annoying voice stated followed by the sound of someone being slapped in the arm, which was most likely Bofur's response to the crude comment, Ori broke the kiss with a huff and looked at his brother over his shoulder.

 

"Don't you think it's time for you to move out, Nori?" Ori hissed, but there was no heat to his words, only a long time sibling teasing that most brothers had.

 

"Nah, who would look out for you if I did?" Nori replied with a feigned offended gasp. "No brother, I am here to forever protect your virtue."

 

Ori rolled his eyes before turning back to Dwalin who was flushed a dull crimson, the small man mouthed an apology and the larger man shrugged.

 

Both decided that it was over for one night, but not over enough for them to not share a long and parting kiss in the doorway of the apartment.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night, it looks awfully cold outside." Ori sighed as they parted from their deep lip lock but Dwalin smiled and shook his head.

 

"I'll be alright, my cars only around the corner." Dwalin replied and Ori nodded.

 

"Well, then goodnight, Dwalin." Ori breathed as he cupped the larger man's bearded jaw and pressed his lips lightly to the larger mans own.

 

"Goodnight, Ori." Dwalin replied before rubbing his thumb over Ori's clothed hip, his thumb sneaking under the woollen material and rubbing the pale curve of flesh. "I hope to see ye soon."

 

"Me too." Ori sighed before looking the larger man in the eye and stating. "Make sure you text me when you get home, so I know you're okay."

 

"Okay." 

 

"Okay."

 

"I should probably go now."

 

"Yes, you probably should."

 

They broke apart then, though it was very tentatively and Dwalin awkwardly nodded before shuffling down the hall, the small man smiling and watching him walk before stepping back inside the flat and closing the door gently.

 

A few moments later the door to the apartment opened again and Dwalin turned to see Nori approaching him quickly with his arms over his chest.

 

"I know you probably think I'm a right idiot, Dwalin, but I know that you certainly do not treat a friend the way you treat my brother." Nori stated as he walked, stopping just in front of Dwalin and tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"We're just dating, well not officially, we're not  _dating dating_  each other, we're just- well we're..." Dwalin faltered in reply, it sounding awkward even in his own mind, it was just that he didn't no if he was allowed or able to label them yet, they weren't dating they were just going out together, or were they dating now? Dwalin didn't know.

 

"What, so is he just a bit of fun? A bit of young flesh for you to dig your claws in? Because if you are, you and me are going to be having  _a lot_  of problems." Nori replied, anger beginning to flare in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles, Dwalin shook his head quickly, having to thick of a quick reply to save himself from being punched in the face.

 

"No, no, of course he is not, we just... don't have a title, not that I know of anyway." Dwalin replied truthfully and Nori looked unconvinced, but lowered his fists hesitantly.

 

"Alright, I'll let you go this time, but I swear if you break his heart, I'll find you, and I will break your legs. Are we clear?" Nori promised and Dwalin swallowed thickly as he nodded in understanding because if he was honest he believed the spiky haired man one hundred percent, he knew that both brothers were fiercely protective of their little brother and Dwalin knew he should not mess with the terrific might of grudge bearing elder brothers.

 

"Good, goodnight then Dwalin, I hope to see you again soon." Nori said with a nod before returning to the apartment and Dwalin furrowed his brow as he left, convinced that Nori was planning on killing him as he left and fed his body to pigs or something peculiar with his corpse.

 

 

**Ori's Journal.**

 

  
_Date number five:_ Dwalin took me to see a band tonight, some band called the Arkenstone, heavy metal band and not exactly my cup of tea, some pretty terrifying people there too who were covered in tattoos and piercings, they were actually quite nice and I even received a compliment on my new jumper (good work Dori), Dwalin liked the band more than I did of course and he taught me to 'headbang' without causing serious neck injury or frontal brain damage... he's a keeper.

 

  
_Date number ten:_ Took Dwalin to a knitting convention today, almost died laughing when he slipped on a yarn ball and took out three stands, we were kicked out instantly, I didn't mind of course because we got hot dogs and chips before getting into the back of his car and began making out, was incredibly good as usual, but would have gone further had he not leaned forward and put his hand into my food. Was not amused.

 

  
_Date number fifteen:_ Wouldn't exactly call this a date, but Dwalin snuck into my room tonight while Nori and Bofur were asleep. We didn't want to wake them so we had to be quiet as we made love for the first time... God that sounds so cheesy! I probably shouldn't be writing this down, especially when it's so late and Dwalin is still laying naked next to me, but by God he's hung like a horse! Must say that Dwalin is certainly the biggest I've ever seen. Muscular, generous, and good in bed. The mans a triple threat.

 

  
_Date number twenty:_ Had dinner with Dwalin's brother tonight, he was nice, nothing like Dwalin though. Because he had manners. I joke of course. He was really sweet, Balin was his name if I recall correctly, we had Beef Wellington that Balin's wife had prepared, it was lovely. I had three portions it was so good. Dwalin took me back to his flat after, it was the first time I've been in there and it is just as rugged and decorated as Dwalin is, truly a wonderful little flat. We made love on the cow rug in Dwalin's bedroom, surprisingly comfortable.

 

  
_Date number twenty five:_ I bloody hate the cold. However, it is okay when you're sat inside a warm coffee shop with a man you like more than anyone in the world, but it is still bloody freezing and I still bloody hate it. Gave Dwalin one of my favourite scarfs today too, a beautiful grey one with a white trim, hopefully that will keep him warm while he is on patrol with Thorin. Just looking at his bare neck makes me feel cold, and slightly warm at the same time because that is one hell of a neck.

 

  
_Date number thirty:_ Double date with Bilbo and Thorin today, good to see they have now descended out of wedded bliss and into reality again, though reality for them consists of groping and shoving their tongues down one another throats, knew Dwalin felt awkward just by the way he held a little too tightly onto my hand. Had a delicious dinner, no, not at the restaurant of course, we got kicked out after the third complaint of our friends very o-t-t displays of affection. Me and Dwalin got a pizza on the way back to his flat, good pizza though, pepperoni is the best. Reminded of when I first met Bofur and he said he liked pineapple on pizza. You can never trust a person who likes pineapple on pizza.  **Ever.**

 

Date number thirty five: Went to go see the Christmas lights being turned on in town with Dwalin tonight, we got a cup of hot chocolate after and cookies. That man eats cookies like Nori eats pop tarts. Excessively! Don't mind though as he tasted like them later when we were kissing in his car... Dori would be so ashamed. 

  
_Date number forty:_ Dwalin took me ice skating this afternoon, must admit what he has in grace he certainly makes up for in brawn, I fell three times and he caught me every single time, unfortunately he fell the grand total of seventy three times in three hours and bought me down with him. He's such a klutz, a lovable klutz at least, and a brilliant boyfriend... Yeah, I'm definitely in love. God help me.

  
_Date number forty five:_ Just had dinner with Bofur and Nori. Awkward. It was like a game of twenty questions times five and Dwalin was the only contestant. I took some of the heat if I'm honest, but Dwalin took the worst of the brunt. Nori even asked about all his past boyfriends and partners, way to make the situation even worse. He did well though I had to admit, Bofur seemed convinced and happy for me... Nori might take a little longer to persuade but he'll come around.

 

_Date number fifty:_ I should probably write, even though this is definitely not a date, that I moved into Dwalin's flat today, wow I know, can't believe this is actually happening, I am thrilled of course and I am happy to be with the man who possesses my heart so completely, and I know that I want to be with him for as long as I can (which will hopefully be forever) he is just too perfect to even be real and I hope one day when we are both ready that he'll ask the question I've been longing to hear since the day we went on our first date-

 

"Ori, what are ye doing?!" Dwalin called from a distant room inside the large flat, and Ori slammed his note book closed instinctively. "Come help me unpack your kitchen boxes!"

 

"I'll be right there!" Ori called back before shoving his journal back into his bedroom box and scurrying out of the room, entering the kitchen a moment later and pecking his lips apologetically against Dwalin's before he moved toward the boxs placed on the small table. Ori was amazed to find out that all his pots, pans, and cookery books fit nicely into the other mans kitchen. Just like they fit together so perfectly. The perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> (The next one will be a wedding, I swear!)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
